NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE LEVEL 3
|enemies = Those stupid Loser brats (violently exterminated), Shrek (absorbed), Ultimate Bagan (disposed of), Good Guy Obsidius (also killed), The One Above All (violently eviscerated with no effort), Bass.exe (killed him after winning a debate about hamburgers), Goku (beat him without even trying), Kars (let him go Ultimate, just to kill him right after), Alucard (killed him and his stupid Schrodinger crap with only his pinkie), Sosuke Aizen (killed him, and it was not according to the his keikaku), Diavolo (it just didn't work), you (watch your back, buddy)|species = Ascended Deadlights/Ogre Hybrid|age = ETERNAL|height = Incomprehensible|length = Too long for you|faction = Stephen King|category = Tim Curry}} ''NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE LEVEL 3'' ''SIC'' is Pennywise's true final form (not that stupid spider crap that was a decoy) gotten from absorbing Shrek. With this form, Pennywise has full control over Stephen King cliches and can kill anyone he wants to, having brutally murdered the remainder of the gang of adults who killed him. Personality Ever see It? The 1990's one, and not the new one that actually looks kind of good? Yeah he basically acts like that. Still talks about how crap floats and eats kids alive for god-knows whatever reason. Forms |-|Base form= '''NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE LEVEL 3 * Omnipotence (he knows everything that ever has happened, everything that could have happened everything that can happen, and everything that will happen, ever) * Omnipresence (he is everywhere and you cannot escape him or his stupid balloon crap alive) * Balloons (they float, but they're not scary, only worth bringing up because he keeps using them) * Concept manipulation (because it's not an OP mess without one) * Soul absorption (he might as well be Shang Tsung too, except ridiculous) * Can teleport to any gutter in the world * Full control over every Stephen King cliche ever ** Full control over Maine (Maine is his own plane of existence, and he can manifest it anywhere and everywhere in the universe) ** Bully conjuration (NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE summons bullies from out of nowhere to beat the crap out of the opposition and threaten to kill them, although this is ineffective due to his tendency to kill them and/or drive them insane for the hell of it; always the exact same bullies, even if they died or went nuts before) ** Psychic (he's psychic too by the way, and can make kids everywhere psychic for no reason, although this part is pointless seeing he kills them anyways) ** Alcohol and Drug Control (able to control it and any aspects related to it, often using it to make people recovering alcoholics) ** Flashback enducement (can force you to have an overly-long flashback, usually to when you were "the new kid" or some stupid crap, which can take up thirty minutes of real time to finish) ** Terrible CGI (summons special effects that make Foodfight! look good, the most powerful being the "Langoliers", which resemble monster meatballs if rendered by Video Brinquedo) ** Stephen King conjuration (summons the actual Stephen King to the area; he does nothing and is only there for a cameo, and NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE is unable to kill him seeing Stephen King is his one weakness by virtue of being the guy who made him) * TIER -1 |-|MAXIMUM OGREDRIVE= MAXIMUM OGREDRIVE NIGHTMARE PENNYWISE LEVEL 3's true power, using the full power of both him and Shrek. He is literally invincible and unbeatable in this form and will kill you and everything you love within 0.0000000001th of a second. * Literally everything from before, except times ∞ + 1 * Unbearably loud rendition of "Allstar" by Smashmouth that can rapidly kill you through bloodloss due to how bad it will make your ears bleed * Literally invincible and unbeatable Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Joke Character